


Please Don't Leave Me

by Jessie919



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie919/pseuds/Jessie919
Summary: The team is checking out an abandoned HYDRA base. But, it might not be as abandoned as they thought. What happens when Y/N gets injured and Loki is afraid he’s going to lose her?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Loki/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of @lovermrjokerr‘s #Lovermrjokerr8kchallenge on Tumblr with the prompt, Near-Death Situation. I hope you guys enjoy!

This mission was supposed to be easy.

The HYDRA base was supposed to be abandoned.

As Y/N dodged fire from HYDRA agents, she realized that both assumptions were wrong. This mission was anything but easy.

Surrounding the building had been easy. The team had split up, circling the building, checking for any signs of life, while Tony flew above them, doing the same. They all came to the same conclusion. There was no one there.

Y/N quietly entered the building with Loki and Natasha at her side. All were on guard just in case. The three slinked down the hallways until they found a room with dark computers. Natasha was quick to holster her gun and move to the computers, pulling out a flash drive to collect any files they might have had on those computers.

Steve came over the coms, telling them that he wanted the team to search the entire building for anything HYDRA might have left behind.

Leaving Natasha to her work, Y/N and Loki slipped out of the room and continued down the hallway. Glancing at Loki, Y/N couldn’t help but admire him. He was beautiful, even more so in the field. His sharp eyes scanned everything around them, taking in every detail. The shadows of the building passed over his face, making him look even more dangerous than she already knew he was. The knives glinting at his side proved that. While Y/N knew he was deadly, he had never turned that onto her.

Ever since Thor had returned to Earth with Loki, claiming that Odin wanted him to live on Earth until he changed, he had never been anything but kind to her. Sure, in the beginning, he was cold and distant to everyone, though this was understandable, since everyone except Thor seemed to hate his guts. He had mostly stayed in his room and only came out when no one was around. One evening, late in the night, he had come into the kitchen while Y/N was there, grabbing a snack and some tea before bed. She heard him enter the room and then pause, and she knew he was debating whether or not he should continue into the room.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder and saw how he was hesitating in the doorway. Y/N sent him a small smile before the kettle let her know that the tea was water was done. “Would you like some tea? I was making some for myself, but I have enough for you too, if you’d like.”

After a moment of silence, she heard him shuffling further into the room. This was the first time she had been alone with him. She had met him when he had first arrived and saw him in passing around the Tower, but this was the first time she ever had a full conversation with him.

Once he was a few feet away from her, he responded quietly, “Yes, I would like that. Thank you.”

Y/N shot him another smile. “Of course.” She then busied herself in pouring the water into two mugs and put the tea bags into them, letting them sit for a minute, before she turned and handed him his mug.

Loki stared at her outstretched hand for a moment, before he grabbed the mug, his fingers brushing hers. His eyes met hers, as if he was looking for a reaction, but Y/N just smiled and grabbed her own mug and a snack before turning to leave. “Goodnight Loki,” she murmured quietly, before walking out of the kitchen.

His smooth voice made her pause, “Goodnight Y/N.” She suppressed her smile with her mug as she went to her room. After that encounter, Loki didn’t seem to mind her company. He was still wary around the others, and because of that, usually gravitated more towards her in social gatherings. He even started coming out for team dinners, always sitting next to her. They would even spar together, though he always went easy on her, despite her protests. Together, they made a good team. In the field, they were often sent together because of how well they worked. Often times, they didn’t even really need to communicate, simply reacting to each other’s movements.

With how close they had gotten in the past few months, it was impossible for Y/N to not have fallen for the God. He was sweet and charming and drop-dead gorgeous. It was almost hard to be around him without blushing at something he said, or starring at him when he wasn’t looking. She told herself that it was okay to look, because he was never going to feel the same for her.

Y/N’s and Loki’s footsteps echoed slightly on the tile floor of the hallway. Once they got to a bend, one hallway going right, and one going left. With a glance towards Loki, and him returning a nod, they split up down the two separate hallways.

With her gun held between her hands, Y/N slinked down the dark hallway. She heard Tony mumble into the coms that there wasn’t anything here and that they should just leave quickly.

At the end of the hallway, Y/N came to a set of stairs and she silently made her way down them, before coming to a door. She quietly opened the door and trained her gun into the darkness, waiting for movement. When there was none, she slowly slid farther into the room.

She noticed some light coming from farther back in the room and started heading towards it, when a shuffle caught her attention. She froze and quickly faced the direction that the noise had come from, gun raised.

Suddenly, a shout rang out in the air, and lights switched on, revealing at least a dozen HYDRA soldiers. As soon as the lights were on, guns were raised at her and started firing.

Y/N dropped to the ground quickly, avoiding most of the bullets as she shouted into her coms. “This place is not abandoned! They’re hiding! Watch out!” She hoped they could hear her over the sounds of gunshots. She barely heard their answering shouts, inquiring if she was alright. Loki’s seemed to be the loudest. After a moment, she heard gunshots in her coms too. It seemed like they were all out of hiding now.

Y/N scrabbled behind a table, the adrenaline coursing through her body as she scanned the room around her. The shots stopped and she knew that the agents were trying to circle her and trap her in the room. With a deep breath, she sat up and fired multiple shots at the agents, causing many of them to fall back for cover. She knew she hit at least two of them by the thumps of their bodies hitting the ground. She ducked back down to reload her gun and sat up again. This time, they were ready. Bullets whizzed past her head, causing her to duck down again. She knew she couldn’t stay in this room, or else she would be surrounded within seconds.

Steeling herself, she quickly made a run for the door. Bullets hit the wall by her head and body as the agents unloaded their clips at her. Once she was out of the room, she took of down the hallway and headed for the stairs. More shots rang out behind her and she blindly turned the gun behind her and fired back. A bullet grazed her leg and she cried out, stumbling for a moment, before continuing. Turning the corner, she stopped for a moment, to catch her breath and to fire back at the agents behind her. A few bullets hit their mark, but she had to duck behind the wall again as more bullets got too close to her head. Deciding to just run for it, she raced down the hallway and launched herself up the stairs, grunting through the pain in her leg.

Once she cleared the stairs, she raced back towards the break in the hallway that she left Loki. Her worry for him made her heart pound harder against her chest. She knew he could handle himself, but her fear overrode her logic.

“Loki?!” she shouted down the hallway, waiting for a response that didn’t come. She could still hear some struggling through the coms, but it seemed like the team had taken care of most of the agents.

Heading down the way that Loki went, she desperately searched each room for him, her worry climbing when each room was empty. Finally, his form appeared at the end of the long hallway and Y/N let out a sigh of relief and ran towards him.

But she wasn’t fast enough.

First, she noticed Loki’s eyes go from relief to fear and she started running towards her. Then, she heard him shout, “Behind you, Y/N!”

Y/N stopped and pivoted, pulling her gun up to aim at the agent that behind her. But, not quickly enough.

A single shot rang out and Y/N felt her body stumble backwards before pain erupted in her abdomen. The pain made her stumble and her legs collapsed under her, sending her to the floor with a groan.

She faintly heard Loki’s roar of rage as a dagger was flung at the agent, and she heard the thud as it connected with the agent’s chest. Another thud told her that the agent was dead.

Loki was at her side in seconds, staring at the bullet wound in her stomach and he watched as Y/N’s suit started to stain crimson, and blood started to pool under her body. Y/N was fighting for consciousness, trying to fight the pain that radiated through her entire body.

Loki quickly pulled her into his arms, cradling her to his chest. Y/N let out a moan in pain as her body was shuffled and Loki was quick to look down at her. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. I’ll get you out of here. You’ll be fine.” Y/N wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

Loki took off at a fast pace towards the exit of the building, shouting in his coms that Y/N was shot and he was bringing her to the jet.

Y/N was unaware of most of what was going on around her, but she did find comfort in Loki’s arms. As consciousness started to fade, she thought that if she died here, dying in Loki’s arms wasn’t too bad of a way to go. Her eyes started to flutter shut as the pain started to become unbearable.

“Keep your eyes open for me, love. Stay awake. We’re almost there.” Loki urged quietly, with fear lacing his voice. Fear for her? Y/N wasn’t sure and her pain-addled brain didn’t allow that thought to continue for much longer.

Y/N felt the sun on her face as Loki made his way outside and raced for the jet, where the others were already waiting.

Shouts of concern were hear, but Y/N couldn’t make any of them out.

“Get the first aid kit.”

“Set her down here.”

“We need to stop the blood.”

All of the voices started to blend together as she was placed on a cot towards the back of the jet. Her head lolled to the side and finally, her eyes closed as the indistinguishable voices continued. She knew some of them were aimed at her, telling her to stay awake as her suit was pulled away from her wound and pressure was applied. A groan escaped her lips and she realized that she just wanted to fade into the darkness that was creeping up on her.

Suddenly, one voice rang out louder than the rest.

_Stay awake, darling. You’re safe now, and we’ll get you help. You’ll be fine. Just please, do not sleep. Do not leave me._

Loki’s voice rang out in her mind, and even though he didn’t actually speak the words to her, she heard the desperation in them.

Struggling, she opened her eyes to see Loki’s concerned orbs already staring down at her. He was crouched down by her head, his cool hand on her forehead, smoothing back her hair.

“It hurts,” she managed to weakly get out.

Loki’s eyes deepened with pain. “Shhh, I know, darling. Don’t try to talk. Save your strength.”

Y/N shook her head stubbornly, regretting it instantly when the room started to spin. After a moment, she continued, “No, I need to tell you something. I need you to know this, in case I don’t make it.”

Loki lurched forward and grabbed her hand with his free one and clasped it tightly. “No, you’re not going to die. I won’t allow it.” His eyes seemed to glisten and Y/N wondered what she did to deserve his tears.

Y/N looked into his eyes, allowed her own tears to spill over as she started to go numb. “I love you. You don’t have to love me back, but I needed you to know.”

She saw Loki’s eyes widen in shock as he stared down at her, dumbfounded. Y/N tried to hang on long enough to see if Loki had anything to say, but now that she got out what she wanted to, she allowed her mind to slip into the darkness.

~~~

When Loki watched her eyes slip closed after her confession, terror ran through him. He could not allow her to die. Especially not after he now knew she loved him.

He pushed the others away, despite their protests and settled his hands over her wound, which was still bleeding despite the bandages that were trying to stop it.

A green glow started to emit from his hands and everyone went silent around him, watching him with bated breath as he started murmuring all the healing spells that his mother had ever taught him. He wasn’t as proficient in healing as he was with battle magic, but he watched as the bleeding started to slow.

He kept up his magic until the jet finally touched down on the ground and Y/N was taken away. He tried to go after her, but Thor held him back. “Thor, I have to go with her!” he cried desperately as he watched doctors take Y/N away.

“You have to let them work, Loki. She’ll be okay.” Thor reassured him.

When Loki could no longer see Y/N, tears slipped down his face. “I never got to tell her I love her.”

Sadness crossed Thor’s face, but he patted him on the back. “You will, brother. Lady Y/N is strong. She will pull through. You will get your chance to tell her.”

Loki could only pray that he was right.

~~~

A loud beeping awoke Y/N from her slumber. She tried to open her eyes, but the brightness was too much and she closed them again.

Her body ached all over. She wiggled her toes, to make sure she could move them, before she tried to move her fingers. Her right hand moved with no complaint. Her left hand was trapped in something warm.

Y/N fought against the brightness and forced her eyes open to glance down at her left hand. It was trapped between two much larger hands. Her eyes drifted upwards to see Loki slumped over in a tiny plastic chair next to her bed. He was bent over, with his forehead resting on their joined hands and she couldn’t tell if he was sleeping or not.

Y/N squeezed his hand and Loki’s head instantly shot up, shocked blue eyes meeting hers. His expression quickly morphed into relief as he let out a large sigh and smiled down at her.

“Thank the Norns, you’re awake. How do you feel?” Loki inquired softly.

Y/N glanced down at her body, which was covered by a blanket. She shuffled around slightly and hissed, as pain shot up her body from her abdomen.

“Like I got shot.” She replied, voice cracking.

Loki looked guilty before turning to grab water from her bedside table. He helped her drink it and she gave him a warm smile in thanks.

“I’m so sorry, darling. It’s my fault. I couldn’t protect you.” The broken look on his face made Y/N’s heart ache.

Y/N squeezed his hand to get his attention. “Hey, it’s not your fault. These things happen. We know the risk we take when we go into the field.”

Loki sighed in frustration. “Yes, but I’m your partner and I should’ve been keeping an eye on you. If I had, this wouldn’t have happened.” Loki looked away, tears glistening in his eyes again.

Y/N knew she couldn’t convince him, so she just squeezed his hand. “I’m still here. I’m okay.”

“But you almost weren’t. I kept you alive with my magic, until we could get you help. You would’ve died.” Loki murmured quietly before he seemed to remember something and turned back to her. “Do you remember what you told me in the jet? Before you passed out?”

Y/N thought back to that moment, which was slightly hazy, but she remembered blurting out those three words and her face went bright red, and she quickly looked away, unable to meet his eyes. “Yea, I do.” She mumbled quietly.

Loki’s hand came up to grasp her chin and turned her head so she could meet his gaze. She did so reluctantly, though she knew she couldn’t escape him.

A smile bloomed across his face and he looked at her. “Darling—”

“It’s okay, if you don’t feel the same.” Y/N blurted out but Loki just shook his head with a smile.

“Y/N, I love you, too.”

This time, it was Y/N’s turn to stare at him in shock. “What?”

Loki chuckled quietly. “I love you, Y/N. I have for a while, now. I didn’t think you felt the same, because how could anyone love me, but then you said those words and then passed out and I thought you died without ever hearing me say them back to you.” His thumb brushed over her cheek. “It was the worst pain I have ever felt. I don’t know what I wouldn’t done if I had lost you.”

Y/N’s eyes teared up and she let out a choked laugh. “You really love me?”

Loki leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “I really do.”

Y/N’s face lit up with a smile so bright it could’ve rivaled the sun and she placed her hand on his cheek and watched with adoration as Loki leaned into her touch, and kissed the palm of her hand. Y/N then felt bold, because why not, she had almost died, and pulled his face forward so she could place a soft kiss on his lips.

Loki froze for a moment, but then returned the kiss. It was gentle and soft, and yet Y/N felt like she was on fire inside.

Loki was the first to pull away, trying not to overwhelm her, and rested his forehead against hers. “I love you so much, darling. I think I loved you since the first night you offered me tea. I’ve fallen even more in love with you since then. I didn’t think you could love me, and I wouldn’t have blamed you if you didn’t.”

Y/N laughed and stroked his cheek. “How could I not love you? You know me better than anyone else. You’re kind and smart and also gorgeous.” Loki laughed at that.

“I don’t deserve you, love.” He murmured softly.

“Yes, you do. You deserve happiness, just like everyone else.” You corrected. “You’ve changed since I met you. You are not the same man. You deserve love.”

Loki smiled widely, before leaning forward to kiss her again. And though Y/N’s body ached, she didn’t care. This was a good type of pain. And while there was a long road of recovery ahead of her, she knew that she would have Loki by her side.


End file.
